In the field of medical surgery, it is known to use instruments for cauterizing tissue of a patient in order to prevent or stop bleeding from blood vessels. One method of cauterizing involves the application of highly localized heat for burning blood vessels causing formation of scar tissue over the exposed blood vessels to prevent bleeding therefrom.
A typical cauterizing instrument comprises a heating element electrically connectable to a power source (e.g., a battery), a switch for selectively completing the circuit between the heating element and the power source, and a housing for enclosing the battery and associated electrical connections. The electrical connections typically comprise one strip of conductive material connecting one end of the heating element to the positive terminal of the power source and another strip of conductive material connecting the other end of the heating element to the negative terminal of the power source with the switch providing a break therebetween. The electrical circuit of the cauterizing instrument is normally open and it does not become a completed circuit unless pressure is applied to a movable member (i.e. a button) on the exterior of the housing to engage the switch. Generally representative of this type of device are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,359,052 to Staub, issued Nov. 16, 1982; 3,978,312 to Barton et al., issued Aug. 31, 1976; 3,613,682 to Naylor, issued Oct. 19, 1971.
Although a number of cauterizing instruments have been disclosed, it would be advantageous to be able to provide an enhanced cauterizing instrument that meets further worthwhile objectives.